


Lamb - character study

by annathecrow



Category: Red Country - Joe Abercrombie, The First Law - Joe Abercrombie, The First Law Trilogy - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Character Study, Character identity spoiler, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Spoilers, character portrait, greyscale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: A digital sketch of Lamb from Abercrombie'sRed Country.





	Lamb - character study

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in the art description! 
> 
> (There is something really quixotic at doing one's best to not spoil a character reveal for a book that doesn't even have a canonical tag on AO3, but oh well. Doing good despite reward etc etc.)

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/117941394468/quickpaintcharacter-study-of-the-retired-killer), posted 2015/05/02.)

Quickpaint/character study of the retired killer Lamb (Logen Ninefingers) from Red Country by Joe Abercrombie.

Funny fact: I haven’t read the First Law trilogy yet - I haven’t even known it exists before I snooped around after finishing the book. And I’m so glad I didn’t, because this way I got the full experience of watching Lamb’s character arc through the eyes of Shy, which was fantastic.

Also, I strongly suspect I had the luck to find the most “me” Abercrombie book, which cracks me up. I will definitely try First Law, but… Western-flavored fantasy? A female ex-thief looking for her abducted siblings? A self-effacing cowardly lawyer with a conscience? Underlying theme of hope in an ugly world and a bittersweet happy ending? Realistically bad people and imperfect good people? PoV chapters for the side characters? I don’t think he can top that.

  
[(full size)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annathecrows-fanart/Jehne_quickpaint_res.png)


End file.
